departmentnineteenfandomcom-20200214-history
Department 19 series
The Department 19 series is a series of young adult novels by Will Hill. The series follows sixteen-year-old Jamie Carpenter who gets dragged into Department 19, also known as Blacklight, a secret organisation to fight back supernatural creatures, especially vampires, after his mother is kidnapped by Alexandru Rusmanov, an ancient vampire and one of the three generals of Dracula. Books ''Department 19 Jamie Carpenter's life changed two years ago when his father died in front of their own house. With this father labelled as traitor, Jamie and his mother aren't welcome anywhere anymore. But when Marie Carpenter is kidnapped by Alexandru Rusmanov, a vampire, Jamie has to join forces with a certain Victor Frankenstein and Department 19 ‒ an organisation an ancestor of his helped founding ‒ to get his mother back again. ---- Department 19: The Rising After the terrifying attack on Lindisfarne, Jamie Carpenter, now a Lieutenant of Department 19, and his newfound friends Larissa Kinley and Kate Randall, are recovering at Department 19 headquarters when the news of Dracula's stolen ashes reaches them. With Dracula slowly rising, the supernatural departments all over the world have got their hands full. But Dracula alone isn't Jamie's only concern: during the attack on Lindisfarne his good friend Victor Frankenstein disappeared, and now he has to go to another rescue mission to get him back. ---- Department 19: Battle Lines Dracula is recovering, while Department 19 is only a remnant of itself after Valeri Rusmanov's attack on Blacklight's headquarters, the Loop. Jamie Carpenter now has to train new recruit, while Kate Randall together with Paul Turner forms ISAT (Internal Security Affairs Team) to make sure that such a disaster like Valeri's attack never happens again. Matt Browning is working to find a cure for vampirism and Larissa Kinley is on a secondment in NS9, the Amerian counterpart to Blacklight. But Department 19's slow recovery is decelerated when inmates of maximum security prisons are turned into vampires and begin rampaging over England ‒ and all over the world. ---- Department 19: Zero Hour ''Jamie Carpenter and his friends are working hard to keep the forces of evil at bay, but it is beginning to feel like a lost cause... Until familiar faces from the past bring news that could turn the tide. News that takes Matt Browning to America on a desperate search for a miracle, and sends Jamie and Larissa Kinley into the darkest corners of eastern Europe, where something old and impossibly powerful waits for them. (to be revised and changed) ---- ''Department 19: Darkest Night ''The brave men and women of Department 19 have fought Dracula at every turn, but now Zero Hour has passed and the ancient vampire is at full strength. Inside Department 19, the Operators are exhausted and fractured. Jamie, Larissa, Matt and Kate are each struggling with their own demons. When the friends need each other most, they are further apart than ever. (to be revised and changed) Trivia *Every books opens with a quote by Robert Frost. *Also, every book opens with a quote from Bram Stoker's Dracula. The only exception is The Rising which doesn't open with a quote from Dracula, but from Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. Category:Real life Category:Books